What's On TV? The Stolen Earth!
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: Just a random story with ten Rose and Jack. Basically the three of them are watching TV and Jack comes across a programme called Doctor Who. Soon the three of them get the biggest surprise of their life.


What's On TV?

The Doctor, Rose and Jack were sitting in the TV room. They had decided to take a break from travelling for a while, as on their last adventure Rose had somehow managed to catch the flu. She kept on telling the two men that she was fine and was well enough to go out again, but the Doctor, who was always so protective over her, had said that they wouldn't be going out until she was 100% better. This annoyed Rose terribly.

So here they were resting on the sofa in front of the TV, Rose's Duvet wrapped around her, her head resting on the Doctor's shoulder, his arm around her. Jack was sitting on the other side of Rose starring at the TV. Every now and again he would glance across at the couple cuddling on the sofa. He wondered if the two of them would ever realise that they were clearly in love with each other. If they didn't admit it soon then Jack would have to intervene.

The programme they were watching ended, Rose was half asleep and had been for a little while now.

"Right, what on Earth are we going to watch now?" Jack asked.

"No idea. Nothing with loud noises and flashes though." The Doctor told him.

"Why not, those are the best programmes." Jack whined.

"Because I think Rose is about to drop." The Doctor informed him, looking down at Rose.

"Please." Jack said his hands together in a praying position.

"OK fine, but turn it down." The Doctor gave in.

"Yes." Jack said grabbing the remote.

"Right universal TV. What do you have to offer?" Jack begun to flick through the channels. He kept going until he got to channel 10,001.

"Geez, how many channels are there Doc?" Jack asked the Time Lord.

"No idea. A lot?"

"You can say that again." Jack said. "Don't literally say it again." Jack told the Doctor as he was about to repeat what he had just said.

They watched the adverts on the channel for a while, until the commentator announced the next programme.

"Right guys, time to get behind the sofa, because it's time for Doctor Who."

"Doctor Who. Who the hell thought of that name?" Jack said.

"I don't know, let's watch it and see if the programmes any good." The Doctor said.

They watched as the theme music played and a shape that looked like a blue box came into view. Jack and the Doctor looked more closely at the screen only to notice that the box looked exactly like the TARDIS!

"Whoa, is it me or does that look like the TARDIS?" Jack asked.

"It looks like the TARDIS." The Doctor replied in a state of shock.

"OK."

The title sequences continued and a list of names popped up on the screen:

David Tennant, Catherine Tate, John Barrowman, Freema Agyeman, Elizabeth Sladen and Billie Piper.

"Hey Doc, you know there was a box that looked like the TARDIS. It would be really funny and a bit odd, if these people looked like us." Jack said.

Finally the title sequence ended and the blue box returned onto the screen. Then all of a sudden two people ran out of the box. They looked exactly like the Doctor and Donna.

"Oh my God! That's me a Donna!" The Doctor shouted, not realising that Rose had awoken. Well that was until she sneezed loudly:

"WATCHOO." The Doctor and Jack looked over at Rose, who was beginning to sit up.

"Doctor, what the hell are you shouting at?" Rose asked rubbing her eyes. "Oh my God!" Rose jumped up as she saw what was on the screen. "That's you and Donna!" Rose pointed at the TV.

"Yes. Well done Rose, very observant." The Doctor told her.

"What are you doing on TV?"

"No idea."

The scene played on. They watched closely at the screen, as a milkman looked at his milk cart as it began to shake. The man then looked around and out of nowhere a blue flash occurred. After it died down there was a young girl, probably no more than 22 years old, with blonde hair, a blue jacket and a pink top, standing in front of the man holding a rather large gun.

The Doctor, Rose and Jack starred at the screen, completely still.

"Oh my God." Rose whispered as she realized she was starring at herself.

"Well at least I'm not the only one with a TV double." The Doctor said breaking the silence.

"What about me? Don't I have a TV double?" Jack whined.

The three of them watched the TV with a sudden interest for the programme named Doctor Who. The only reason they were so interested was because of their doubles.

Suddenly Rose realised something. "Hold on isn't this the day I found you? You know the day we had to defeat the Daleks and Davros." Rose said.

The Doctor thought it through. "Oh my God it is as well. Don't worry Jack; your double should come in soon." The Doctor reassured him.

The TV TARDIS landed on a road in the middle of London, the entire place deserted. As the TV Donna said the line "Why don't you ask her yourself?" The Doctor smiled at Rose who then smiled back at him.

"Why are you guys smiling at each other?" Jack asked them.

"Watch." Was all the Doctor said.

Jack watched as the TV Doctor looked at TV Donna confused. He then turned around and saw what TV Donna had seen. There in the distance was a figure of a young woman, with blonde hair: Rose.

Jack looked across at the real Doctor and Rose as saw that they were looking at the TV with smiles on their faces. Their smiles dropped as the TV couple got nearer to each other. Jack watched as a Dalek came into view. Rose buried her head on the Doctor's chest; knowing what was about to happen. The Doctor was about to get shot by a Dalek!

The scene played on and the Dalek's death ray hit the TV Doctor and he fell to the ground. Finally TV Jack appeared at the real Jack smiled at his TV double as her shot the Dalek and ran over to the TV Doctor as did TV Donna. The TV Rose ran up to him and dropped her gun. She fell to the floor beside him and began to cry. The real Rose looked back at the TV desperately wanting the scene to finish. Even though she knew what was coming next, she couldn't help but feel frightened for the Doctor. As the scene on the road finished and the scene in the TARDIS stared, Rose felt the Doctor rub her arm and kiss the top of her head, as if telling her it was going to be all right. Jack watched the real couple and then the TV couple. He felt like his heart strings were being pulled as TV Rose cried for the TV Doctor. TV Jack then pulled TV Rose out of the way as the TV Doctor hauled himself up to regenerate. Light surrounded the Doctor's TV TARDIS as TV Doctor began to regenerate. Suddenly the programme ended and the end credits came into view.

"Tune in next week to find out if it's the end for David Tennant's Time Lord." The Commentator said.

"So what do you think guys, should we tune in next Saturday to watch the final?" Jack asked the Doctor and Rose.

"No way. I don't fancy reliving the whole adventure again. Besides, it's not as much fun if you watch it on TV. It was better live." Rose replied.

"Fair enough. So what shall we watch now?" Jack asked.

"I don't care. I'm going to get some sleep." Rose said with a yawn. She lay back down, her head on the Doctor's lap. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"What about you Doc?" Jack asked the Time Lord, who was still starring at the screen.

"Doctor?"

"Flickering Do-Dars." Was all he said.

Jack laughed and turned the TV over to a different channel.

The End

**A/N hope you enjoyed that. The idea came to me when we were driving up to Tesco earlier. (I know I'm weird. Remind me if you have to) anyway, please review and let me know what you think. **

**Also I'll try and update series two: A love story from the stars as soon as I can.**

**Love you all**

**~tenrosefanno.1~ xx**


End file.
